Life Is A Strange Thing
by LostInTheHopelessWorld
Summary: Circumstances of life are unpredictable. Growing up in the poor family at first,and then without any family is tough experience. Given the second chance, will the young adult wolf find his happiness and destiny through all the struggles? Rated M for coarse language and some violence (A/N: Main heroes of this story are OC'S). The story in-progress, first chapter will be rewritten
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

**A/N: Well, hello there, everyone. Idea of writing some Zootopia-related fanfiction yearned in my head for a really long period of time. And, well, unfortunately there is not so many fanfics about wolves. Sooo, here I am, trying to write one) Rated T/M – there may be some "bad language",dark themes and details. But there will be no lemons. Anyways, let's get closer to the story** **,shall we?) And, before we start – in my version the most of the Zootopia territory have seasonal weather changes(like cold winter/autumn, warm summer, and etc.).That's important for me. I hope everyone who reads this will be okay with that. Anyways, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters, places and names are fictional, all the matches are unintentional. "Zootopia" characters belong to Disney. This story was made for entertaining non-profit purposes.**

* * *

Autumn…. The time, when the nature in most of the regions of Zootopia slowly dying…. The downtown of it's capital wasn't any different…The autumn night was something special there. Roads, covered in water, and dead leaves, reflected the lights from the thousands neon signs, cold and powerful wind, jazz music from different restaurants, the rains, which kept on going all night long... Everything that mixed, and created lonely and depressing atmosphere, which pleasured and tormented at the same time everyone who was there, even the most avid "family guy's", until they'll reach their homes. On one of those nights the family of three bunnies – father, mother, and their 7-year old son slowly walked through the local park, oasis of serenity amidst the bustling city.

"Mom, this was such an awesome day!" - shouted the youngest of the trio.

"Hm, your welcome, Sam. I'm happy, that you've enjoyed your birthday." - said his mother.

"That's right, Amanda. If you're happy, Sam, then we're happy too" - said Richard, Sam's father.

The family walked happy to their home – tomorrow they have to leave the grandfather they visited, and return to their home in Bunnyborrow. Suddenly, they spotted a bunch of leaves. And one thing attracted attention of Richard – size of this bunch. It was...weird, to say the least. It was big enough to hide there something ominous, or illegal…..Or both…So, Richard decided to check what's hiding there.

"Honey, where are you going?" - asked Amanda.

"Hold on there, sweetheart, I'll be right back"

And, after he raked those leaves he found unconscious body of brown timberwolf..

"Holy sh..." - was the only thing that Richard managed to say.

"Honey, what's there?" - asked Amanda, right before she saw what's happened.

"Aaaaahhhh, ohhh my g-god, R-Richard, is he?,," - was everything that she managed to say.

The only answer she got was quiet sigh from her husband... Of course, bunnies still had some fear of predators, including timberwolves, but they knew – they could be nice persons. Besides, they had several predator friends. And, of course, Amanda and Richard felt sorry for this wolf.

"Mom, what's happening?" - asked Sam, when he saw him. "Is everything alright with this wolf?"

Silence...Nothing, except silence escaped from lips of both his father and mother. How they should have explain him this situation? How they should told him, that he saw a dead body? How he would deal with this? What if Sam will get some trauma after this? At his own birthday..Of course, they would never forgive themselves, if they let this happen – so, no answer was given. After one, or two minutes of silence the father of the family finally said:

"Okay, we should call police..." - no objections was spoken.

* * *

**One hour later**

Both ambulance and ZPD already worked at the crime scene. After interrogation of witnesses officer Judy Hopps wrote the information she got from bunny family, and started to think – what's happened there…

"Hmm, there is traces of violence on body of this guy...Looks like his death wasn't caused by disease, or something like that….Hey, Nick, do you have some information about this wolf?"

"Uhh, yeah, Alex Scott Wolford, 17 year old, lived near Evergreen Forest subway station, studied in a National Philological University at the faculty of journalism, played in local metal band as the vocalist, overall, he was mammal who exuded serenity and tranquility, a man at peace with himself, and with the world" - answered officer Nick Wilde.

After the events of the "Night Howlers incident" passed 2 years, and now both he and Judy become high-ranked officers and a couple for one another(though, they're still haven't married yet).

"Okay, thanks Nick" - a little bit melancholy answered Judy.

"Something's wrong?" - asked Nick.

"No, just….Uhhh, this is so unfair that mammals like him dying at so young age..."

"I know, this is unfair, but life is strange thing, Judy."

"Yeah, yeah…." - answered Judy. "Anyways, our job is done here, Nick."

"Alright, sweetheart" - said Nick, and though: "What was she expecting when she went to police academy? Capture of a criminals includes part like this. Poor Judy..."

Meanwhile, Judy wasn't in her best mood. Usually her job was only to catch a criminal, and situations, when they have to go to the scene of murder always made her depressed, Especially, when the victim was kind person. And she didn't even wanted to think about all the horrors, that this wolf will go through in the morgue. The slightest thought about autopsy made her shiver in fear.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the same time in an unknown place**

"*сough-cough* Uhh, shiit….." - said Alex Wolford, and slowly opened his eyes. Weird, but he felt no pain, though he knew, that he was fighting against at least 4 predators of different types, which he couldn't remember. But what surprised him the most was the place where he woke up – it wasn't the park, it was a big library, which was located in some big round tower.

"What the hell?" - quietly questioned Alex. This place seemed very old – dust was on shelfs, books, even in the air that he breathed. Soon Alex found the round pit, whose sizes are actually started form the top of the tower, and continued through the entire building. When he tried to look in it he doesn't saw the end of it – only darkness. Suddenly, the feral fear and panic started to form in the insides of the wolf – "what's happening?", "where is he?", and the most terrifying for him - "Why he was there alone?". He never afraid the loneliness in the city, but now, everything was different – the library was large, and he don't know – what will happen right after the next corner. Hyperventilation stroke Alex really hard.

"Easy, easy, it's just an empty building, there's nothing except some old books..." - he tried to calm himself. Then he spotted something weird – dark, and giant silhouette of something that resembled a...bird…

"What!? The bird? But they're extinct for a very long time!" - Alex thought

What was the worst – it wasn't a usual bird. It was absolutely dark and tall figure with the head of the owl, white face, and black eyes. Everything in Alex's mind told him "RUN!", but he simply couldn't – he was in too much fear to run.

"Alex Wolford, am I right?" - asked creature. Scared timberwolf nodded.

"Do you even know who I am?"

Somehow, Alex managed to say very weak "No….."

"Hm, well, I am a creator of the first life on this world, and the world itself..."

"G-God?"

"Yes"

With these words, Alex relaxed a little bit, and couldn't help, but admire magnificence and pure power, that radiated from his appearance. He was really gorgeous, and terrifying at the same time.

"Oh great lord, may I have several questions?" - Alex asked.

"Sure…"

"Where are we? And why am I here?"

"You're in purgatory, kid. I guess the reason why you're here is clear for you."

"Yeah, it is..." - answered Alex. Sure, his life wasn't even close to "living a dream", but at least he hoped, that his life will become better. That he will successfully end the university, was find the decent job, true love...Now it was nothing bigger, than unfulfilled expectations…Realization of this made him absolutely devastated, but he tried to didn't show it. Of course, some kids just born with tragedy in theirs blood, just born with the bad omen, that leads them to the eternal downfalls. At some point it was even ironic - his father always told him, that he will be absolute nothing - and, it was true. Then, the god started to think about something, that he never done before – bring this wolf back to life.

"Hmm, you know what, I've never done it before, but…I'll bring you back to life.." - the god said.

"Wh... What" - whispered absolutely confused Alex. "Why?..Why did you want to do that? Isn't the life built in that way, that someone always gonna be nothing, just omega?"

"Every mammal have some special talents, that helps them to find their destiny. You had your own, but it was taken away from you by spiteful monsters, who only care about worthless purity of theirs species. That's why I give you the second chance. You have to find your path in life,and the results of this search will depend on your efforts and strength of the mind, but remember.." - the god said. You only have one life, one chance his- don't let it be wasted..". Then he flapped hid wings with enough force to throw him into the pit.

* * *

**Back in Zootopia**

Slowly and painfully Alex opened his eyes. He felt so wet and cold… Slowly, overcoming pain with groan, he stand up at his paws with a scary rattle

When Judy turned around, of course it scared her a lot, so she shoot him with a tranqualizer gun

"What the fuck have you done, Judy?" - asked her Nick

Actually, she didn't know either.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Nick! I was afraid!"

"Well, at least that gun was loaded with tranquilizer.."

"But...He was dead...How does it even possible!?" - said 30-year old vixen Rochelle Anderson, who was one of the ambulance doctors. Nobody desired to answer.

"Well, I guess we still have to take him to the hospital. Fortunately, for the different purposes" - with a weak smile said Jeremy Anderson, 32-year old ambulance doctor, Rochelle's husband

"Sure, he's yours" - said Judy Hopps.

So, when the doctors started to carry Alex out on a stretcher, she and Nick continued their patrol.

"That was...weird" - said Nick. He never saw or heard that somebody suddenly come back to life after the death.

"I know...I hope that guy will be alright." - answered Judy.

"What if he will become zombie" - replied Nick with a faked fear. Tired giggle escaped Judy's lips.

"Nick...you're such a goofball..." - she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the married couple of medics already moved to hospital.

"Huh, what a strange occasion Though, I wouldn't object, if our every emergency would be like that." - said Rochelle.

"If only our job was like that...If only..." - answered Jeremy.

Meanwhile, Alex managed to open his eyes in semi-conscious state. He saw – that he was in some car, surrounded by two doctors.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Shhh..." - answered Rochelle. "You're very tired, and have a very high fever. You need some rest now." - she said in a very soothing tone. Alex had no strength to object her. The last thing he remembered was lights, which are faded, appeared again, than again faded, and it's continued for about 5 minutes. Then, he finally fell in a peaceful could not stop thinking about what happened in that park. What happened with Alex? How exactly did he died? How could he managed to return to life after that?. All this questions are firmly embedded in her head. Meanwhile, her Nick Wilde slowly drove her to the police station whilst listening some nice relaxing music. "What a horrible weather" - he thought. And the rain kept going and going, like It would never.

* * *

**12 hours later**

After long and deep sleep one of the patients finally woke up. When Alex opened his eyes and tiredly yawned he felt himself not really good – his whole body ached. Alex started to think about what he had heard last night: "What was that? Was it a dream? Maybe I was drunk? Or high? Or both?". Of course, all these questions was unanswered. The first thing he saw was white ceiling and walls. He looked in the window(that was surprisingly close to the bed where he slept) – the only thing he saw was pale gray space. "What?" - he thought, and understand one horrible fact – he must get up from the bed to look out of the window. After he stood up he felt that his legs started to quiver a little bit. But he tried to didn't pay attention to this. When Alex reached the window he realized, that pale gray space was only a fog. He found some chair, near the window, sat on in, and then his mind flowed into thoughts – what he's going to do, when he's going to do? While he still lived in the orphanage most of the week, and in the house of his aunt on weekends when he's 17-year old, what he's going to do, when he will reach his 18 birthday? He must rent some apartments on the outskirts of the city, because aunt Samantha have her own family, and he cannot let himself be a financial burden for her – she had already done so much more than simply "enough". But how he can earn money to afford even single room? They're very expensive even on the outskirts of the city, because Zootopia is a capital. The only way to earn some money for Alex was live shows with his band. But due to low popularity of it, he cannot earn enough money for a weekend concerts to afford himself even the worst single room. (_A/N: In some countries (like in the country where I live) universities pay every month to good students, so I've chosen American educational system, where universities __pay only grant for a scientific achievements, and/or for their development, if somebody wants to know a little bit more about it you'd better browse it_ rather than reading bullshit from a pseudo intellectual, who never lived in the USA) If in Alex's life was no aunt Samantha he'd probably already was dead. He never known any other relatives, like they're never existed – at least those, so who was of fgood jealousand treated him well. Alex was so jealous of families, that always passed him by when he walked somewhere. They're felt so happy, so…complete, unlike him. Whilst thinking about these, and other thoughts Alex stared with his grayish-green eyes in the gray clouds and fog, and didn't even noticed how long he was doing it. Weird, but somehow he couldn't even cry anymore, and he couldn't understand – why? Maybe his brain already dealt with a thought, that his life will never be as happy, as the life's of those families. The only thing that left is a dull pain near his stomach, and sometimes, when it felt more stronger – near diaphragm.

* * *

Two hours later, already known to us doctor Rochelle Anderson visited Alex.

"Rise and shine, Mr. Wolf…Oh, so you've already woke up" - she said with a smile. She was very kind to every her patient. Alex noticed her, and suddenly realized one thing – he was almost naked. The only clothing he wear was his trousers. Alex blushed, and in embarrassed tone said: "Ohh, I-I-I'm sorry, miss" with a goofy smile on his face.

"No, it's okay, I saw a lot more worse things on my job" - Rochelle answered with a giggle.

"Worse? Am I looking that bad?" - Alex asked with a smile and raised left eyebrow. Of course he wasn't. His body was neither thin nor pumped up too much, he was taller than average wolf, though he wasn't too much big. What really looked amazing – his grayish-green eyes, they're were absolutely amazing. Overall, he looked normal, maybe even handsome(though handsome is a subjective thing).

"Oh, you know what I've meant, Mr. Wolford" - Rochelle answered with a kind giggle – she noticed that depressed look that Alex gave her first time, and she was happy, that he seemed happier now.

"Anyways, here's your breakfast, and pills against the fever. And I've got one thing to tell you – your aunt, Ms. Jameson, will take you home tonight, which means that you'll be discharged soon, obviously"

"Alright, thank you, miss..."

"Mrs. Anderson"

"Oh, I'm sorry, thank you, Mrs. Anedrson"

"Alright, see you later, Mr. Wol…"

"Just Alex, I'm way too young to be called "Mister Wolford" " - he answered with a smile.

"Alright, see you later, Alex"

Weird, but he noticed, that his high fever already was less noticeable – now he could manage to think clear, unlike two hours before, when he was in some sort of trance. And overall, he felt a lot more better and sane now. His therapist was absolutely right – he should spend more time talking to somebody, or being in company. Alex was passionate and honest artist in the studio and the shows, nice and sweet person when he talked to his friends or some fans(though there wasn't a lot of them, they're was amazing), and depressed and hopeless mammal when he stayed on his own.

* * *

**Somewhere in the other part of the city**

* * *

Officer Judy Hopps took the subway, and slowly moved to her workplace in the ZPD – that was weird to see half an empty city, which seemed to never die, but in reality – nothing live forever same as this city. And while most of it citizens still slept on their deserved weekends, she slowly moved to her workplace. When Judy finally arrived to ZPD, first thing that she saw, of course, was cute face, that belonged to Benjamin Clawhauser, radio dispatcher and the secretary. Though there wasn't s lot of officers inside now, but she knew, that this will change very soon - ZPD was one of few places, that are always crowded

"Good morning, Judy." - he greeted her with his sweet and kind tone.

"Good morning, Ben, I'm wondering, why are you always arriving before me?"

"Well, Chief Bogo says that "I'm the face of ZPD, the first thing you saw, when you arrive here", so he forces me to get up earlier than everybody else" - he answered with "an unamused face". "Tho, it's actually not that bad to walk through almost empty city at that early time. Anyways, how is yesterday's investigation is going?"

"We haven't even slightest idea who would murder that wolf. What's even more weird – somehow he managed to revive after it"

"Wait, what?" - asked Ben. "He "revived" after his death?"

"Yes! Doctors had stated his death, but somehow, he's still alive"

"But this is great! His parents would be so happy when they'll hear that!"

"Ahem, he have no parents, he lives in his aunt's home, some mammals say, that most of the days he lives in orphanage."

"Oh, an awkward situation" - answered Clawhauser.

"Yeah….Oh, hello there, James!" - Judy said to one of Nicks and her best friends.

"Hello Judy, hi Ben" - answered officer James Wolford. "What are you doing there?"

"Hello James, we're talking about one of the yesterday's cases" - said Clawhauser.

"Which one exactly?"

"Well, we're patrolled Central District with Nick, and found dead body of the wolf..."

"Hmm, Judy, you know, I don't think that cases like these are the best topic to choose – it's simple everyday routine of the cop" - said Wolford.

"James, I didn't told you the entire story"

"Oh, my bad, Judy"

"Sooo, when we're with Nick arrived, doctors stated that wolf's death, when he all of a sudden revived"

"What?" - asked James.

"My reaction was same as yours" - said Clawhauser.

"How is it possible?"

"I don't know" - said Judy. "By the way, James..."

"What?"

"Do you know the person, named "Alex Scott Wolford", or simply "Alex Wolford"? Both of you have same surname, so, maybe he's your relative?" - asked Judy

"Hmm, let me think….I don't remember him, but maybe he's my far relative, or simply namesake - "Wolford" is actually a popular wolf surname." - answered James.

"Alright, thank you anyways. If I'm not mistaken we're need to patrol Central District"

"Yep, I'm going to drive, okay?"

"No problems, see ya later, Ben" - said Judy.

"Yeah, see you later, Ben" - same words came from James.

"Alright, good luck out there" - said Benjamin, and was temporary left all alone in that building. Meanwhile, both Wolford and Judy left behind themselves police station, and started their new working day.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've decided to combine both first and second chapter. This chapter is a little bit different from others (I think that it's little bit worse, but that's only my useless opinion). Other chapters will be a little bit different (I think that they're better, but, as it was said again, it's only my useless opinion).**

* * *

**Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2: Routine and Past Memories

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Uhh...Hello there.. Probably some of you think that I'm lazy piece of shit,BUT! There was a reason why I wasn't able to write. You see,when I went to the,ahem, I'm sorry,toilet,the blow of the wind suddenly closed the door AND broke the lock in it,so I was trapped there with the picture of size-zipped Keanu Reeves. Some may say "What a fucking clown, fuck you, liar!",but you have to understand me, because that was definitely not the best situation. Fortunately, I had some slices of stale bread, so I didn't die of famine. But now, this is in the past, so, here's another chapter. And, in my version of Zootopia Universe mammals have actual hair.  
Disclaimer: All the characters, names of the cities, or any other places are fictional. All the matches are unintentional. "Zootopia" characters belong to Disney. This story made for entertaining non-profit purposes.**

* * *

**Tundratown, 11:30**

Nick Wilde and Ronald McHorn slowly drove through the half-empty and narrow streets of Tundratown  
Overall, their patrol was calm - most of the citizens enjoyed their weekends with families, while those who worked at Saturdays were already at their workplaces. Whilst slowly moving through half-empty streets of Tundratown, Ronald listened to some naturalist rock(something like hippie rock).

"Hey,Ron, were you a naturalist?" - wondered Nick

With a little laughter he answered: "Yeah, back when I were younger I was a lot more easy-going rhino. It though, that Zootopia is a perfect place, where anyone could be everything.."

"But, you've changed when you started to see the world through open eyes..." - continued Nick

"Yeah.…"

After a moment of silence Nick spoke

"Hm, looks like we've got a little bit more in common, than only a badge of a policeman."

"What?" - asked confused Ronald.

"You know, my own past wasn't the best one too."

"Oh..Sorry, Nick"

"For what?"

"This isn't best topic for a conversation, especially if something bad happened with you,at least I guess so"

"Don't worry,Ron, I've left behind those horrors for a long time ago - the past is the past, it's irrelevant. Besides, my own life changed for a better, soo, I'm not concentrating on it anymore,even when I'm talking about it."

"I'm happy for ya, Nick" - smiled McHorn.

"Sooo..." - said Nick. "Could you tell me the reason of your "mind changing? Of course, if you want to."

"Hm, why don't you think,that I've changed with time, Nick?"

"You know... things like these aren't happening with time,if your "ideology" stayed the same even after pubertal period. Especially with somebody, like naturalists..There is a lot of mammals in their late 30's, and even those who over 45 years old. And they're still having fun, enjoying their lives, and seeing this world like a perfectly harmonised place, when it's actually not. Though, I have nothing against them - they're happy mammals, and could almost always enjoy their lives. And, to be honest, I'm really admire them for this. Or, for example - Judy. Even after "Bellwether's plan" and all that fear and hate to predators which was during that time, even after those cases against anti-predators and anti-prey sects she still believes in harmony of this world. There is not so many mammals, that could so blindly believe in ideas, especially that utopian and unreal...And, to be honest, it hurts so much to see how sad she is, when we're solving some cases, like the ones I talked about earlier. I'm completely understand unwillingness of her parents to accept her work - what if one day she will simply...broke away, just like me,or you. Even now I could remember that pain, when everything you believed was just a lie..I guess, now you're understanding why I'm trying to take some robberies, rather than murder cases when we are assigned to work together".

"Of course, Nick. Besides.. You've got me. There was some... occasion, after which I started to think different way."

"Could you tell me some details? Of course, if you want to."

With a little insecure"If you will tell me your own story."

"As long as it will stay only between us."

"Sure, Nick. That was...I think 20 years ago, we were meditating with my friend. He was a cheetah, and he was only 19, whilst I was already 25. His name was Daniel. After the meditation I've decided to visit him. He said,that he need to buy some food for him and his mother,and yes,he still lived with his mother. Sooo, we agreed, that I would come to him somewhere between six o'clock. And when I arrived at his home I..*sigh*..I saw that both he and his family was s-slaughtered. There was differen writings, made from blood, but the worst of them for me was "HELL AWAITS EVERY MEAT EATER!"  
All this Nick listened with wide open eyes. Of course, his own past was tough, especially as for the kid, starting to live complete life again after something like this was beyond Nick's understanding.

"After I saw that I...I cannot remember exact details what happened next..Whole world, which I saw as "The perfect place, where anyone could be anything" fall apart. And then I've decided to join ZPD. I wanted to fight against injustice, wanted to make this world complete. I thought, that the only thing I need to fulfill my dream is to arrest members of all those sects. But, I was wrong...Some mammals simply cannot accept predators as the part of society. If you want - you could ask Chief Bogo about me back when I've only joined ZPD. I was very impulsive person. But, mow I have my beloved wife, kids and friends. Of course, I'm still feel sorry for Daniel and his family, but wounds are healing as time goes on. Soo, could you tell me your story now, Nick?"

"Uhh,sure.." - answered Nick in an unconfident tone. After all that he heard from Ronald his own story seemed so minor. "Well...This was when I was only a kid..."

* * *

**Savannah Central, 13:10**

Alex was discharged a little bit earlier,due to his surprisingly good,as for the circumstances that happened with him, health, and slowly trotted to the subway - today was the Saturday,one of the two days,when he could leave his prison, called orphanage. He was finally free from all the hateful looks and bullying that he had to take from the local inhabitants. Of course,not everyone was like that,and at his 17 Alex did understand, that it's okay,that some mammals was speciests, or simply wanted to seem something bigger than they're. But what really made his existence there complete disaster for him was empathy of orphanage's workers. Not even once they tried to do something to comfort somebody or to stop bullies. Sure,there was good mammals,or at least those who seemed good. If only Alex wasn't introvert he is. Most of the time he stayed on his own, trying to enlighten his mood by playing guitar or reading some adventure story,or simply walking somewhere outside orphanage, just to don't see anyone from there. Besides, relationship with his band mates become more and more tense. Everyone had some personal problems, and they're definitely affected on the unity of the band. Due to the tension increase they had no shows for two weeks. Furthermore, they haven't spoken even in social medias with one another all these time. But all these problems were the problems of the Alex Wolford from the future. What mattered to him now was only birthday of his beloved aunt Samantha. Aunt Samantha, also know as Samantha Wolford was sister of Alex's mother, Rachel Wolford. When Rachel and his father, Stanley Wolford, divorced Stanley managed to take Alex with him by the way of giving a bribe to the judge. But very fast he was disappointed in his son, because he thought, that Alex was too kind and weak,so he passed him to the orphanage. At first, Samantha wanted to adopt Alex,but her husband Craig pretty fast could explain,that theirs family cannot hold another one kid. So, at least she tried to make him happy - let Alex live there on weekends, with the help of her friend helped his band to get some gigs, and etc. Overall, she was the one, who helped Alex to live complete and happy life. So, he cannot upset her with his problems. Besides, he still hadn't bought her birthday gift - a juicer. Sure,that wasn't the most expensive one, but the list of items Alex could afford to pay wasn't big one - after all,he was just a student. After he bought it, he walked to the subway station, and started to wait for the train. It wasn't long before the next train arrived, and he moved to his destination point. Surprisingly enough there was a lot of mammals inside of the subway car. Alex decided to look into the reflection of the phone screen to check himself. He looked fine,maybe even handsome. Alex was brown timberwolf with a lighter fur at his front, thick shoulder-lenght hair and green eyes. He was a little bit taller than average wolf, usually wore black jeans, t-shirt with psychedelic, sometimes a little bit gory print, black jaket and a black and white sneakers. What actually hadn't "connected" with his appearance was his voice. If Alex looked just like young adult, his voice sounded like he was in his mid-20's, or even early 30's. That's because it was baritone, and besides, his metal band played in mathcore style, so he had to scream and growl on gigs, which is obviously did some damage to his vocal cords, and his voice become somewhat raspy. But, at the same time it added some charm to his voice.

While train slowly moved on the subway tracks,built over the city, Alex watched onto his home district - Industrial District, or as the locals ironically called it "Seven Dollars District". It got it's name because of overwhelming poverty of it's inhabitants. Most of them worked into local factories. Those hadn't tried to find some different types of jobs, which were much less payed (of course,if it was legal type of job). Alex's father at first worked at a local engineering factory, and was pretty wealth person,but was fired due to his developing alcoholism. From that moment Alex's childhood started to went  
down - his father started to drink more and more, Alex began to avoid his home until the very night. And, one year later, he already lived in the orphanage. But, despite all the difficulties he had in his childhood, Alex still loved this neighborhood - he had good memories of spending time together with his friends. And, somehow,Alex still loved this industrial area - because it had some atmosphere, or because he spend his childhood here - he didn't know..

* * *

**Central District 14:20 (A/N: In my story Savannah Central is a part of big Central District)**

\- "Soo, you've told me about some attack last night, yeah?" - asked Officer Wolford. His patrol with Judy was surprisingly calm without any incident

\- "Well, there was assault on the wolf..We thought that he died,but somehow, he managed to "return to life". That's all that we know for now."

\- "Some random guy was beaten at the late night. You know, cases like this happens almost every night - nothing weird there" - stated James.

\- "That's not something that bothers me too much - the guy was alright, and we will find those who have beaten him. What bothers me a lot more is the fact, that this occasions started to occur more frequently with the same circumstances.."

\- "You think that they're connected between one another?"

Worried by her thoughts Judy muttered: "I hope that my theory is nothing bigger than a theory.."

"Officer Wolford, we've got a fist fight near the "Rocket Pub" " - suddenly, through the radio set rang the voice of very familiar dispatcher

"Alright, we've got it, Ben" - answered James. "Well...Here we go again..."

* * *

**Central District, "Rocket Pub", 14:30**

Rocket Pub - this place was, probably,one the most unusual places for low-life boozers to loose their salaries, and to have some temporary fun and happiness.  
It had it's name for the giant rocket layout outside of the bar. Some "the most sober" mammals even stated, that this is an actual rocket, and rocket launcher themselves is located in the bar's basement. Of course, that wasn't true. But what was the true - was the low prices. They were way too low for a place, like Rocket Pub. It wasn't that much unique on the inside. But, the place was clean - that's what attracted the possible customers. The prices were low - that's what attracted customers to buy something. And, the customers themselves were pretty much the same - alcoholics. That's what attached the customers to stay there as long as possible. Most of them had the same hobbies, interests, sometimes opinions about politics and life in general. And excessive insularity, or borders of communication could be easily erased by a couple stacks of beer or whiskey. "What an amazing invention alcohol is!", local customers said. "Just five sips of beer - and the world already seems a lot more better than before. Five more - and you already feeling, that everyone around you are well known friends. Another five sips - and literally someone you hated yesterday seems to you like the closest friend. All the problems in the world are a lot more insignificant, than they seems. And the only key to solve them - is alcohol!". Of course, that was a lie, self-proclaimed true, created by alcoholics, in order to justify their actions and instill their correctness(at least for themselves).

When Judy and James arrived the saw a somewhat strange scene - some leopard choked deer whilst screaming "You betrayed me, you little shit!"

\- "Ohh" - irritatedly sighed Wolford. "For fuck's sake..." Then he took the gun,quickly ran up to them, aimed and screamed: "Get the fuck out of him, you, psycho!" Surprisingly for him, leopard let go of deer.

\- "Mr. Officer, you don't understand me...This...Little brat!" - he spoke looking directly at the deer near him. "That little brat betrayed me!"

\- "Who the fuck you think you are!? You are not my father anymore, I'm gonna be what I want to be!" - screamed the deer in response. Before the situation went out of control, Judy managed to intervene:

"Calm down, please, or we must use our weapon."

Surprisingly for her, they had actually calmed down.

\- "Alright, me and my partner, Officer Wolford, have to ask you some questions. James.." - she said to him. "You're gonna talk with leopard".

\- "Ok, Hopps" - he said. "Mister-".

\- "Adam James Johansen." - said leopard.

\- "Alright, mister Johansen, let's go to the police car, I'm going to ask you some questions" - said James, and then he walked with the leopard to the police car.

\- "Right...Mister.."

\- "Nathan Johansen, though it will be a lot more better if you're going to just call me Nathan" - answered the deer. Meanwhile, Wolford sat on the backseat next to Adam and started to asking questions.

\- "Alright, so, could you tell me what's the reason of you fight with that deer?"

"Well, that deer was my son - Nathan. The reason why he had a fight was his behaviour."

\- "Could you tell me what's so horrible he did, that you were so mad, and why did you screamed, that he betrayed you?" - asked Wolford. Sure thing, the talks like this are definitely not something, that parents want to talk about.

"Is that's so important, mister officer?" - Adam silently asked.

"Of course, this information will help us to analyze the problems in yours family, and help us to come it's solutions."

After a moment of silence, Adam slowly and silently started to tell his story.

\- "Well, that's began two...Yeah, two weeks ago. My son, Nathan come back from the high school , angry and sad. Then, he started to read more and more historical books, started to read out loud quotes of some speciests...You know, something, like..."Predators are dangerous, we must take theirs rights, otherwise they will kill us all", and something like that..And, after we had a quarrel, because I've rejected to buy him console with the money, that I wanted to save for his education...Well, you know, typical situation for the puberty period of the teenager..Then, he said, that I will regret this decision, and he'll make every predator pay for it's sins. At first, it didn't bothered me - who knows, maybe he was just in the bad mood. And now, when we had a little walk he wanted that I bought him that fucking console, once again. And when I rejected him once again, he started to scream to me, that he had already joined some...sect, that he's gonna kill me, that... he's not my son anymore...- now, the leopard could barely speak, his eyes began to water. James felt sorry for this leopard because he was a father himself, and he knew what a pain it is, when son said some bad things about him.

\- "Uhh,I.. I'm sorry" - continued Adam. "Soo...That was the reason why we... fought...I know, that I may look like a bad father, but you have to understand me - I don't want that my son worked forked for "ten dollars per month" salary. I want that he went to the university, and his study period there was overed - found some decent and well-payed job."

After some thoughts Wolford said: "Alright, we have to go to the police station, so we could find some more information".

* * *

**A/N: ****So, that's the end of the 3 chapter. Now I have a concept for this story, and a new method of writing this fanfiction, so it's mentally easier and faster for me to write it. As you could see, my writing style had changed a little bit, because I've gained some confidence and trying to fill chapters with some details, because my previous ones were WAY too short. Also, sorry, that in first chapter my character, Alex Wolford, was somewhat a Mary Sew stereotype, and, I'm sorry to tell it to everyone, who had expected a fantasy elements in this story (due to the first chapter), but there will be only story about real life and it's problems - no magic, and stuff like this. I don't know what else I can write here,so... here's some headcannons of this story:  
James Wolford has strong British accent..**

**Well, that's everything that I've managed to create..for now..If you have some ideas for this fanfic - you could PM me or write about it in the reviews.  
**

**Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3: Home, Sweet Home

Life Is A Strange Thing

Chapter 4: Home, sweet Home.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, once again. Have you ever had a feeling, like you're doing something great, showing the results to others, and then you found someone who doing it better, and you're starting to feel yourself like a complete disaster?.. Well... Anyways, here's the 4 chapter of this story. Thank you for being here with me - it's awesome to know, that there's some people, who live hundreds of miles away from me, waiting for the new chapter of this story and caring at least a little bit about my existence - thank you, thank you soo much :)**

* * *

**Plain District, 15:20**

Unlike any other district, Plain District wasn't some special one - it was just a territory on the very edge of the city, consisting of private houses. There was no subway station - the only ways to move around the area are a personal car, bus, or simply walking to the place you need to. But, Alex didn't have a car, and, of course due to being the most lucky mammal on this planet, the buses of the route he needed were on a technical inspection today. So, he had no option, but to walk to auntie's Sam house on his own paws. But that wasn't big problem for him, especially in this place - in the cloudy, autumn weather this place seemed especially cozy and relaxing. Alex remembered, that when his father was on drinking binge for several days, or even more, and when he started to ressemble a lot more feral wolf, than his own self, then Samantha took Alex away from him, until his father's "trip to Nirvana" was finally overed. But at the same time, it was so good to be here - it was nice to be with that family, spend some time with local friend, relax onto garden swing..

"Hm, paradoxically.." - thought Alex. "No matter how much bad things were in my childhood, somehow I still manage to easily find something good about. I think, that that was happy childhood... If only time could stop there forever.." Before he fall back into his thoughts again, Alex heard so familiar voice: "Hey, Alex, is that you?". When he turned around he saw, who was "the owner" of it's voice. It was the fox, named David Harrison, Alex's best friend of the childhood.

\- "Daamn, Dave, hello there!." - smiled Alex. "Where have you been all that time? I haven't seen you here for about two years."

\- "Oh, I moved to a rented apartment in the centre of the city to study at a firefighting college"

\- "So you've decided to join firefighters, eh?"

\- "Why not? This job is honoured and well payed. The only thing that annoys me, same as most of the others firefighters are the situations, when somebody calls 911 because of some shitty fight of two drunk homelesses, and we had to move there...Hey, better tell me what are you doing now? I've heard, that you were sent to some orphanage, yeah?"

\- "Yeah..." - said Alex in an upset mood. "Things were really fucked up, father stop caring about me...But anyways, soon I'm gonna be released from that place. And maybe, aunt Sam will help me to rent some hole at the edge of the city, and I'm gonna work when I have some free time after university."

\- "But Samantha told me, that you were in some band, don't you?"

After a little chuckle, Alex answered: "Forget about it, things are fucked up with it too. If at first it was a nice company, now we're not even talking anymore to one another. Let's be realistic - nobody gonna give even a slightest damn about some random band, who had released only some crappy demo. It was more like a psychotherapy to me when I was a teen. But now things are different - as I've said, our relationships are tough - we had more and more conflicts with every rehearsal, gig, or simply meeting with one another. Yet still, somehow I've learned to find something worth to life even in a life like this, and be grateful for the things I have. Sure, sometimes I fall back into that horrible state of mind, but it's a lot more easier now..." - Alex paused, and then the smile appeared on his face. "Besides...You had come several days ago to visit my aunt. So...It turns out you lied to me, that you have moved out of here! How dare you!" - he continued with fake dramatic intonation.

\- "Naah.." - giggled Dave. "I mean..Yes, I visited your aunt, asked her about you, but I didn't asked her when you will be here again."

\- "So that means you didn't ask her when I'll be here, which means you weren't interested to meet me? What kind of friend will do something that horrible?." - continued Alex with a face of pure fake shock and disbelief.

\- "Yeah, yeah..." - David rolled his eyes, and then both he and Alex had a little laugh moment there. "Well, jokes aside, I'm happy to see you in the good mood even after all that stuff, your aunt told me about - that's the spirit, bro."

\- "Thanks, Dave.." - smiled Alex. "I guess,when you're growing up your mentality changes. Teenaged maximalism fades away, and those things, that recently seemed to you like an absolute horror begin to seem like a commonplace routine..Hm...Maybe the reason, why some of the modern teens are so reckless nowadays is that they're simply cannot get used to this void and often disappointing reality, huh?"

\- "You know, Alex, topics like this are way too complicated, and can't be described by one...word... sentence... Besides, nobody had told you, that you sound like a 30-year old, huh?"

\- "Heh, don't need to tell me, that you are reckless yourself - I know, that our opinions about life are often similar, so if somebody gonna judge me for my strict and somewhat conservative personality - that's definitely not going to be you." - smiled Alex.

\- "Well, fair enough." - with a smile answered David. "So, as far as I can guess, you're going to your aunt's birthday, yeah?"

\- "Yeah. You were invited too, don't you?"

\- "Yep, both me and my parents, tho they will come a little bit later. Well..." - David paused for a moment. "Should we go to aunt's Samantha's birthday now?"

\- "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Zootopian Police Department, 16:00**

\- "So, Judy..." - slowly spoke James. "..That deer didn't tell you anything useful?"

\- "Unfortunately he did not...Well, at least now we know, that there is some group of speciests mammals, who could have committed some of the previous murders." - answered Judy.

"Yet still, we have neither evidences, nor alleged composition of this group, nor any obvious features, that will distinguish this particular group of mammals from any other maniac, if they're dangerous at all. Which means, if they're actually dangerous, then most likely, there will be more homicides, before we could do anything about it." - pessimistically stated James.

Silence hanged between them. Of course Judy knew, that what Wolford said was true, and that what killed her - does anyone, at least even single soul still thought, that ideas about species purity was still relevant? History knew so much great mammals, both predators and prey, yet still some thought, that predators are nothing bigger, than savages.

\- "Well, who's gonna report Chief Bogo about all the information we've got?" - asked Wolford.

\- "I will, James." - answered Judy

**Ten minutes later she was already at Chief's Bogo cabinet**

\- "Uhh, Chief Bogo? May I come in?

\- "Come in, officer Hopps." - answered Chief Bogo. "So, how is investigation is going?"

\- "If you're talking about yesterday's case, then, unfortunately we have not received any useful information, but from the words of couple violators we had discovered, that there is some kind of secret sect, that may be involved in what happened yesterday at the Unity Park, sir."

\- "So, looks like my fears come true..."

\- "Sir, we have to do something!" - said Judy.

\- "The only thing we can do - is only wait, until our enemy will make another move."

\- "But sir!" - protested Judy. "There must be another way! We had to do something, the government should help us, otherwise-"

\- "Officer Hopps!" - interrupted angrily Bogo, but then he continued in rather melancholic tone "I've been working here for 26 years, more than half of my life..And when I only began to work here I was just like you - an energetic truth seeker. Believe me, at that time there were a lot more such cases, than now. And not once, not even in a single case the government tried to actually intervene. The master does not care about slave's welfare and security.."

\- "Sir, you are wrong."

\- "Prove that I'm wrong, officer Hopps.." - slowly said Bogo. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Very eloquently...Then I will told you something - when similar crime occurred ten years ago the only, who tried to do something about it was our police department. But suddenly, when several months later riots began due to a significant increase of taxes - the government responded almost immediately. On the same day, special forces arrested the most ardent protesters for "disturbing public order"!... Officer Hopps..." - sighed Bogo. "Judy, I know, that it's hard to simply "watch how the things will go", but it's the only option we have now."

\- "But..Why can't we simply install some cameras around the most dangerous areas?" - Judy desperately tried to find some solutions.

\- "Because we don't have them, and no

one will give them to us for free. Welcome to the happy capitalistic future - in the land of the "free" nothing comes for free."

\- "That's so unfair.." - muttered Judy rather to herself, than to Bogo.

\- "Life isn't fair, officer Hopps - it never was, and probably never will be."

Judy sighed - unfortunately, something in her mind said, that Bogo's word were something more, than a nonsense.

\- "Alright, Chief.." - she said in a depressed tone.

* * *

**Plain District, 16:20**

After 20 minutes of slow walking, combined with a pleasant conversation with a best friend, Alex reached the 38 house on Garrett's Wall's street - the house, that belongs to his lovely aunt.

Time slowly passed, but, except for the number of mammals who live here, her home didn't changed that much. The reason of it was Samantha's strong passion for cleanliness - everything should be neat, and on it's own places. Sometimes it was the reason of misunderstanding between her and Alex, who is ready to clean up on his own only if the place where he were was in complete anarchy. But neither then, nor now did it come to serious conflicts - if Samantha was too annoyed by the chaos, that surrounded Alex, then she simply took him by the ear and forced him to clean up all the mess. And though, when something like these occured it was hard for her husband Craig hold back the laughter, at the same time he respected Alex, that he didn't tried to oblige, to "forget" about the cleaning, didn't tried to simulate an epileptic seizure - he simply done what Samantha had told him to do. And in general, Wolford treated Samantha with a great respect - he almost never resist to help her if she asked. After all, of the whole family line, she was the only, who actually loved Alex, or at least that's what he thought

\- "So, what's your present for aunt Sam?" - asked wolf.

\- "I'm gonna give her 2000 dollars, this is our gift from my whole family." - said Dave, which made Alex a little bit insecure - his gift seemed so "small", compared to Dave's. But when he rang into the doorbell, and very familiar face opened the door, he felt at a lot more ease.

\- "Alex, Dave, you've finally arrived, I'm so glad to see you!" - said aunt Samantha. She was a regular timberwolf with a long hair, green eyes, and with a very recognisable fabulous smile. As they greeted with her, both wolf and his best friend fox entered the house. Through all these years Samantha's home almost didn't changed both outside and inside. It was typical "Zootopian Dream" home - two-storied house with a spacious rooms. The first thing Alex felt, when he entered the house was happiness and solace - everything here reminded him of the best moments of his "not-the-best" childhood.

\- "Mrs. Wolford, happy birthday to you! Take this 2000 dollars as the gift from our entire Harrison family! If you're wondering where they are - they will arrive later, due to bad circumstances" - said David.

\- "Thank you, Dave! Hope Joseph and Katrine will arrive soon and George wouldn't do anything stupid when we'll start to drink". - cheerfully said Samantha.

\- "I promise nothing, but I'm gonna hope, that everything will be alright" - smiled David. Then Alex walked to her with his gift.

\- "Aunt Sam, you were always a very special part of my family - you've... you've helped me to live a happier life, when..I lived with that...drank..dickhead" - in menacing and hateful tone finished Alex

\- "Alex!" - she tried to reassure him

\- "Uhh... right, sorry, just...When I remember what that alcoholic had done to me, my family, and treated to do to you, I got a little...tense..." - Alex clenched his fist. "Anyways, you've helped me to survive a lot of bad moments in my life, and...Sorry, that my gift is not that big, as you probably wished, but...here it is, happy birthday, aunt Sam." - Alex finished his monologue, and gave her a birthday gift - juicer.

\- "Oh, thank you, my boy!" - she said even in more happier tone, than before, which surely made Alex a little bit confused.

\- "So.. It's okay? After all, it's just a juicer.." - he guiltily spoken.

\- "Of course it's okay, after all, my best birthday gift is my kids happiness, and I always included you in the list of my kids." - smiled Samantha, and hugged Alex. "I love you, you always were, and will be my little cub, no matte how grown-up you'll be!"

\- "Thanks, aunt Sam.." - he said. If it were several years ago, he'd probably, just like any edgy teen, ahouted "Aunt Sam, you're embarrassing me!", but now he understands, that having somebody, who loves you in the same way - is something you should be proud of, not ashamed of.

When duo of best friends entered the house, almost immediately they were met by two little wolves.

"Hello, brother!" - in unison said Garrett and Bryan - two 8-year old brothers, the youngest of Craig's and Samantha's kids.

"Hello, little ones." - kindly greeted both Dave and Alex.

"Hello, Alex, hello, Dave. " - calmly said 21-year old black wolf, named Adrian. He was Samantha's and Craig's oldest son. Adrian was professional artist, earned some money by drawing it, but at the same time, he worked a pizza courier, because he thought, that having some actual job will help him to learn some new experience, and "find some inspiration, by understanding both rich and poor side of the city." Tho Adri seemed pretty strict and neutral, but actually he was very nice person to chill with. As they greeted one another, Alex immediately noticed another wolf, but unlike others, it had grey fur, blue dyed hair, and beautiful blue eyes, so beautiful, that they could be easily be posted in some magazine. The reason she looked different from her family is that she was adopted. That wolf, and if correctly she-wolf, was Jennifer. She was typical 16-year old girl, about whom adults could say, that "mentally she never grew up", or that "the only things she care about are dates with her boyfriends, social media activity, and new trends".

\- "Hello there, Jennifer" - a little bit insecurely said Alex - Jennifer was jealous of Samantha's love to Alex, so he hadn't a lot of desire to talk with her, but, that would be very impolitely not to say hello.

\- "Yeah, hello.." - grumpily answered Jennifer, and continued to work with her phone. Alex knew, that she had envied him, but he can't help but wonder, why she was so jealous and mean to him - he barely stayed here longer than two days per week, whilst she had aunt Sam's love every other day. And it was visible, that she loved Jennifer, yet still, she felt unfulfilled.

"Hey, Alex, can you help me with cooking?" - asked Samantha. She noticed, that situation starting to get a little tense, so she decided to distract him.

\- "Sure." - Alex answered, and went to help his aunt. Then Dave decided to talk with Jennifer about one thing that bothered him - why, unlike any other member of the family, she had barely spoken a word to Alex

\- "Hello, Jenn."

\- "Yeah, hello, Dave.." - nonchalantly said Jennifer, not distracting herself from her phone.

\- "Uhh, I want to talk about one thing to you" - he sat near her.

\- "About what?"

\- "As you probably know, sometimes I talk to Samantha, and she often talks about your and Alex's... conflict? I don't know what is this exactly, but, could you tell me the reason why you and Al barely speak to each other? I know, that it seems like a very personal question, but-"

\- "That's not your problem!" - angrily uttered Jennifer. "I have my own reasons to despise him.."

\- "Why?" - absolute confused said Dave. "Samantha said, that you never had any actual conflicts."

\- "So what!? Maybe I don't like the fact, that this orphanage asshole steals all the attention and love from me?"

\- "What? He always tries to be kind and friendly to you, and you're envying him only because when he arrives here for several days Samantha tries to give him her love and make his life less miserable?" - her words made him actually angry, but he tried to spoke his words quietly, not to attract don't needed attention. "You always living with a family that loves you, which is almost always makes your wishes come true, whilst he lives in some shitty orphanage, yet still, Alex tries to don't give a fuck about all the problems that he have, and live a happy and complete life, whilst you sit here, and saying bullshit, like "My mom doesn't loves you me, she gives all her love to that fucking Alex"! You are horrible and disgusting kid!" - while he told her all this things he didn't noticed how much changed her expression - from impudent and irritated, to sad and regretful. "For fuck's sake, could you even imagine how much bullshit he had to overcome in his childhood and that fucking orphanage!?"

\- "Trust me...I can.." - silently whispered Jennifer. The expression, that was on David's face were absolutely priceless.

\- "What?... What are you talking about?" - he confusedly asked

\- "Enough!" - she tried to find back that "bastardy" tone, but to no avail, so she continued in a lot more silent tone. "I don't wanna talk about it right now...If you want to find some fun, you'd better to talk to Adri, or play with Garry and Bryan...For now.. leave me alone... please..I'm not in the mood to talk right now...".

Sure, that was pretty unexpectedly, but Dave didn't tried to oblige. "What was that? Why did she changed her expression so much?" - he thought, but in the end, he decided, that she simply was "hurt" by his words - after all, some of his coevals were so "hurtful", that it was enough even several words to drove them into "depression". And so, he left Jennifer on her own.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the end of 4th chapter. Sorry, that it took a little bit more, than I ****expected(mostly because I thought, that I could write on Saturday and Sunday), but personal circumstances and, somewhat personal laziness had changed my plans, sorry :). Fortunately I have a lot of ideas and actual concept if the next chapter, so I think it won't took an entire week to made it.**

**PS: Rule 101: From now on, I need to always re-check the document of the chapter. Sometimes it be such a mess after thousands of reformattings from my phone to Google Disc, to my PC, to the actual chapter..Thank you for reading this story, reviewing, etc..**

* * *

**Cheers**


End file.
